


Modern Romance

by bokayjunkie



Series: i can still recall (summer of '17) [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, OlicityHiatusFic, OlicityHiatusFic-A-Thon, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokayjunkie/pseuds/bokayjunkie
Summary: “Hi everyone, Felicity here, back with another video! It’s been awhile since I’ve given you a life update and I figured why not combine this with a Q&A!"For the OHFAT prompt: ask





	Modern Romance

**Author's Note:**

> So as you can guess from the tag and summary, this is a YouTuber AU story. This is actually the story I was gonna write for OFBB last year. Most of the dialog in this story, I had already written last year as I was participating OFBB. This was actually gonna be a full blown story (I even wrote an outline and everything) but I never got to finish because I just got stuck with all the little details.
> 
> But I still love this idea and the whole youtuber Q&A was the first thought my mind went to when I saw the prompt. So I figured, why not use this concept and condense it to a oneshot. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> As always, thank you to [@intolauren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/intolauren) for being my beta

 

“Hi everyone, Felicity here, back with another video! I know I’ve been really crap lately with my posting schedule, but as you already know I’ve moved to a new city and so life has been keeping me busy lately.”

“Which brings me to this video. It’s been awhile since I’ve given you a life update and I figured why not combine this with a Q&A! And I know what you’re thinking ‘But Felicity, if this is a Q&A why aren’t you in your bathtub?’”

“Well… I can’t exactly go in my bathtub dressed like this! I mean, look at me, I’m in a ball gown and everything. I actually have somewhere to be in a couple of hours, hence all of this get up. And since I’m all dressed up with a face on, I figured why not take advantage of this and make a video!”

“So let’s get on with the Q&A! I asked you guys on twitter to send me questions. First one is from **@smoakisonfire** – are you all moved in to Starling City yet?”

“I am officially moved into my apartment here in Starling City, but as far as unpacking goes…well… let’s put it this way, I’m glad I have friends here in Starling City who let me crash at their place for the time being.”

“Next question is from **@techqueen89** – why did you move to Starling City? I’m gonna miss the Central City crew.”

“Aaww, I’m gonna miss them too, especially my Snow Monster. But, I’ve just been feeling like there wasn’t much to offer me in Central City. Yes, all of my friends are there, but they’re all doing their own thing. Caitlin’s getting married and being an awesome scientist at Mercury Labs, Iris is killing it as a journalist. Whereas me, I felt like I was stuck living a mundane life. Not that there’s anything ordinary about being a YouTuber. But I didn’t see myself growing personally and professionally living in Central City.”

“And then I was offered this wonderful opportunity, and yes it made me move miles away from my friends, but this internship with Queen Consolidated has literally been my dream since I was a little girl. For all of you who’ve been following me and my channel since I was at MIT, this was the goal I had that, unfortunately, was put on the backburner because I went on a different path. But now, I’m able to fulfill it and it’s honestly been giving me so much joy! And all my friends in Central City have been so supportive of me so I hope you guys can be too.”

“This question is from **@ASongOfSnowAndSmoak** – Are you quitting YouTube?”

“Short answer is no. Long answer is; I’m not gonna be able to dedicate a lot of my time making these videos, but I don’t want to stop. I know it sucks and I know I haven’t been great with uploading lately, but as I said, I’m living my dream. But that also doesn’t mean I want to stop making videos. I love doing this for you guys, but I just can’t keep up with the schedule that I use to have.”

“And I know it’s unfair right now since I have been sparse with my uploads lately. But, once I’m all settled with my new place here in Starling City, I’ll be able to maintain a steady upload schedule. Unfortunately, it won’t be the same 3 videos a week. I might just have to stick with 1 video and possibly do livestreams that way I can still update you guys on what’s going on with my life. If that sounds good to you, then give this a thumbs up!”

“Next question is from **@techgoddessSmoak** – how did you and Oliver Queen meet and how long have you known each other?”

“I’ve known Oliver for a while now. Almost a year I think. And how did we meet? Well…”

 

* * *

 

 

They met on Twitter.

It all started when Thea Queen introduced her brother to the wonderful world of YouTube and SmoakTech89. Thea liked to joke that her brother is always living under a rock because he just doesn’t understand what’s “in” these days when it comes to technology and social media. Which is ironic considering he runs a multibillion dollar tech conglomerate.

It was one afternoon and the two siblings were spending a quiet day in the Queen mansion. There was a movie playing in the background, though neither were paying attention. Oliver wasn’t particularly interested in the movie and Thea’s attention was glued to her phone.

"Hey, what are you watching that’s so good that you have to stare at your phone and ignore me?" Oliver asked her.

"Shut up, not like you're paying attention to me either." The younger Queen sibling rolled her eyes. "And I'm just watching SmoakTech."

“Who?”

“SmoakTech89, she’s a youtuber.”

“I still have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh my god, Ollie, get with this decade already. See this is Felicity Smoak, aka SmoakTech89. Or just SmoakTech.”

Thea showed him her phone which displayed a paused video of a woman, Felicity as Thea informed, with a terrified, shocked look on her face. It had paused on the perfect frame, making Oliver chuckle slightly at how amusing she looked in her horrified state.

“Is she some sort of celebrity or something?”

“No, she’s a youtuber.”

“A what-er?”

“A youtuber, someone who makes videos on Youtube. She’s kind of internet famous.”

Oliver raised a brow at her. “That’s a thing.”

“It’s 2017, Ollie. Traditional media isn’t the only way people create content anymore.”

“Huh?”

“Yes, it’s a thing.”

It was then that Oliver got a lesson from his sister on popular new media entertainers, as well as a background on her favorite YouTuber, SmoakTech89, or Felicity Smoak. The woman had started making videos back when she was just a college student at MIT, focusing more on gadget reviews.

Now her channel had grown to 2 million subscribers, with Felicity doing various tech related content and, more popularly, her gaming content. There were also the videos she posts where she does collaborations with her fellow YouTubers, dubbed as the Central City crew. They all resided in the city and all of them were just as brilliant as Felicity herself.

“I didn’t think this would be your kind of thing, Speedy,” Oliver told her when he saw the list of her videos. “I mean, I know you like to look at reviews before buying a new phone, but I didn’t think you were _that_ into technology stuff.”

“Normally I’m not, but Felicity is best friends and roommates with my favorite beauty guru, Caitlin Snow, or Beauty by Snow, and they do a lot of collab videos together. Felicity is always hilarious in all of them, so I started checking her videos out and I just love them. I don’t know, she’s really funny and engaging, it doesn’t matter if I don’t’ understand half of what she’s talking about, you know?”

“Mh-hm.”

Yeah, Oliver understood, because he too could see himself getting hooked on her videos. He didn't know what it was about the woman, but he felt captivated. The way her personality just shone through the screen seemed to just lift his spirits up.

Oliver felt like he'd been living on autopilot for the past couple of years. Ever since his father had been diagnosed with cancer and slowly had his life fade away, the older Queen sibling had taken on the responsibility he had fought so hard to run away from growing up. He became the CEO of Queen Consolidated and since then, he'd been living in a shell of his former self.

Watching SmoakTech89's videos was the first time he'd ever felt like he cared for something that was just for himself. He didn't know how to explain it. Her videos filled him with so much joy, making his day brighter. Not to mention waiting for her to post a new video was the first time in a long time that he'd ever felt anticipation about something.

Oliver also followed Felicity on Twitter, per Thea's suggestion; she's the reason he even has a twitter in the first place. And that's kind of when and where their friendship had started.

Felicity didn't notice Oliver had followed her right away, of course. But she did when her notifications went crazy with mentions of his name. It hadn't even been him who tweeted about her, but his sister. It had been a nice surprise though, to see that Oliver even had Twitter at all.

**@TheaQueen  
** Spending Friday night with the best big bro **@OliverJQueen** watching **@SmoakTech89** ’s videos. Best siblings date ever!

She knew that Thea Queen followed her and was a fan of her channel, but she didn’t think Oliver would have any idea who she was. Or care for that matter.

Felicity knew who Oliver Queen was long before he became a CEO. The boy certainly made a splash in tabloids during his adolescent behavior. He had completely taken advantage of his privilege and lived exactly how you would expect a rich boy to live. However, she also knew how he drastically changed when he took the mantle as CEO of Queen Consolidated.

She kept up with the company, as she usually did with tech conglomerates. It was one of her main hobbies, seeing which company was leading in the world of technology. Sure, at first the stock prices of Queen Consolidated took a nose dive, most people in the public not trusting Oliver to take the responsibility seriously.

But she saw that over the years, he managed to pull the company out of bankruptcy. Not only that, but she followed news about the new implementations he created for his company, mainly using his resources to create more jobs for his city.

Needless to say, she admired him.

Not to mention, he was also incredibly hot.

So of course it came as a surprise to find that he actually followed her. At first she thought he just knew her through his sister. Because honestly, why would a CEO of a multibillion dollar company know a silly YouTuber?

But then she saw that he did indeed follow her. Not that she thought it was a big deal when someone followed her on social media, but it seemed like it may have been with Oliver. He only followed 35 people, including her. Most of the people he followed were his friends and family, and publications such as New York Times and Starling Tribute, and the official twitter accounts of other Starling City establishments, like Verdant, the nightclub that his best friend Tommy Merlyn owned.

It seemed like a select few of people, exclusive to only people that he knew personally. So why would he be following her?

At first, Felicity thought it may have just been his sister pulling a prank on him, forcing him to follow her. After all, Thea is the SmoakTech89 fanatic. But then she got a surprise, once again, when she received a DM from him after she followed him back.

**Oliver Queen  
** HI, I see you’ve followed me. I didn’t expect that.

**Felicity Smoak  
** Hi! Yes lol. Well, I didn’t expect Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Consolidated following me either.

**Oliver Queen  
** As a CEO it’s my duty to know who’s at the forefront of technology and you sure seem to know a lot about it.

**Felicity Smoak  
** Of course, tech is my passion!

**Oliver Queen  
** I can see that through your videos.

**Felicity Smoak  
** Oh wow, now _that_ I can’t believe. You actually watch my videos?

**Oliver Queen  
** Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I? Your videos are great!

**Felicity Queen  
** Well, I just didn’t think a CEO of a Fortune 500 company would even watch YouTube videos at all, let alone watch mine.

**Oliver Queen  
** To be honest, my sister did introduce me to your videos.

**Felicity Smoak  
** I figured it was something like that.

**Oliver Queen  
** But that doesn’t mean I’m not a fan. I’ve become an avid viewer of your videos.

**Felicity Smoak  
** That’s a bit intimidating to think.

**Oliver Queen  
** Why is that?

**Felicity Smoak  
** Because it’s embarrassing! The thought that you’ve seen me in not so flattering angles and definitely unprofessional states. My videos aren’t exactly high quality.

**Oliver Queen  
** I beg to differ. You have some great opinions on the revolutionizing technologies that more companies should pay attention to. It’s something that I’ve thought about incorporating in our Applied Science division. Your perspective on it has really helped me shape up my own.

**Felicity Smoak  
** Wow, that’s kind of a huge honor! I never actually thought that anyone in these huge tech based companies would watch my videos.

**Oliver Queen  
** They’re very insightful. And a lot of them are entertaining. Especially the Chubby Bunny challenge one you did.

**Felicity Smoak  
** OMG now I’m back to being embarrassed. I can’t believe you saw that! I’ve pretty much blocked out everything that happened in that video! Just thinking about it is making me want to vomit!

**Felicity Smoak  
** And I just mentioned vomiting to Oliver Queen. Omg I’m gonna shut up now.

But that hadn't been the end of it. No, actually that had been the beginning.

After that encounter, the two communicated with each other regularly. At first it was just through Twitter, mainly through DM’s. But then they exchanged their personal numbers and they moved to texting each other regularly.

It got to the point where they were more glued to their phones than actually paying attention to the people around them.

For Felicity’s friends, it wasn’t anything out of the norm. Since most of the people she hung out with were fellow YouTubers, being glued to your phone wasn't all that out of the ordinary. The only one who did notice was Caitlin Snow.

As the person who’d known Felicity the longest, Caitlin could tell when her best friend was just bored and when it was something else. Being glued to her phone and letting out silent giggles after reading a text message certainly fell under that category of something else. When she confronted her about it, that’s when she found out Felicity had got herself a new virtual penpal.

As for Oliver, it wasn’t so subtle with him. When his friends and family all noticed him paying more attention to his phone than his stock portfolios, they all questioned him. Of course, Oliver being the more closed off one of his group, had found a way to bypass having to give any kind of explanation.

That didn’t stop his sister though. It was only Thea who had gotten the truth from him; that he’d recently made friends with her favorite YouTuber and now they regularly text each other. To say she was excited was an understatement. The fact that her brother personally knew one of her idols was probably the coolest thing Oliver had ever done in her eyes.

One thing was for sure, both Caitlin and Thea shipped it.

Thea immediately teased her brother about his relationship with Felicity. A lot of it was her simply acknowledging the fact that Felicity was the first girl he’d paid attention to in a long time. It was no secret that Oliver had no problem getting attention from women, however, ever since he’d taken on a more serious role in his life, his playboy antics had just stopped.

So really, for Thea, it was more of a joy to see her brother be so smitten with Felicity than it was making fun of him.

Caitlin had immediately teased her best friend that not only had she become friends with one of the hottest men in America, but that they would look good _together_. She even went as far as photoshopping a picture of the two of them together and dubbed them as ‘Olicity’, claiming that would be their ship name once people find out about their friendship.

That was when Felicity had shut her friend down immediately. There would be no ship name. In fact, she’d prefer if no one else known about her friendship with Oliver.

They never outwardly said it, but both Oliver and Felicity had an unspoken pact not to publicize their newfound friendship. Not just to the actual public world, but to their friends as well. The only ones privy to knowing about their connection being Thea and Caitlin.

Of course, that didn’t last very long.

It was during a convention in Starling City called Stars In Starling Festival, a convention celebrating digital stars, including Felicity Smoak and the Central City crew. The Queens, being the influential people they a were, got VIP passes. That’s how Thea and Oliver found themselves first in line for Felicity’s meet and greet.

That was also the first time Oliver and Felicity would meet each other face to face. And the two were nervous about it.

They had been talking to each other for about five months at that point. Not just texting or tweeting, but proper talking. There were late night phone conversations and occasional FaceTime dates. Not that they called them dates. To each other at least.

In those conversations, they’d gotten closer. It had become more than just friendship now. In the privacy of their phone conversations, they talked about their dreams and their fears.

Felicity had admitted to him how she felt so stuck in her routine life as a YouTuber. That there were times when she felt regret about some of the choices that she’d made and how, even though her decision to quit her job at Kord Industries all those years ago had been a good one, it hadn't necessarily been the best. Because now, she was still a YouTuber without any direction of growing in her field.

Oliver had let her know about his own insecurities, the ones that had been deep rooted in his head since he was a child. He told her his thoughts about how he felt as though he could never be good enough to lead Queen Consolidated and how he expected himself to fail sometimes, just like everyone else did. He really wanted to prove them wrong and after getting to see the real underbelly of the business world, he wanted to do something about it. He told her about how he wanted to use his power and influence for good but didn't think he was smart or good enough to pull it off.

Their conversations ran so deep, bonding their friendship even more.

But that was in the privacy of a phone conversation. It’s different when you’re face to face with someone.

Not to mention the other feelings they both started to develop.

It turned out that all the teasing Caitlin and Thea did had some merit to it.

Not only did their first meeting felt like a life changing event, but it was clear, even to the crew around them, that the sparks were flying between them. It was just in the way Felicity and Oliver couldn’t look away from each other. Sure, Felicity occasionally glanced at Thea, smiling kindly at the young Queen and thanking her for supporting her. But then her eyes would always gravitate back to him.

Oliver, for his part, couldn’t look away either. The moment she walked out from behind the curtain, he was just as mesmerized as he was the first time he watched her videos. In fact, she was even more captivating in person.

Felicity did try though. As an entertainer, she knew how to engage with her fans. It was just difficult when he was in such close proximity to her.

“It’s so cool to finally meet you!” Thea said with a small squeal.

Felicity couldn’t help but let out a small blush. “Well, it’s really cool to know that you watch my videos.”

“Are you kidding me?! You’re awesome!” Thea gushed. “Just ask my brother. I’m pretty sure he’s a bigger fan than I am.”

“Speedy!” Oliver hissed. It’s true and Felicity probably already knows that, but he didn’t want it advertised either.

He caught the look on Felicity’s face, a glint shining in her eyes. He felt his face turning hot.

“I’m a fan as well.” he said to her.

Felicity bit the bottom of her lip to keep her from grinning widely. “Well, I feel doubly special knowing that a man with such influence as yourself watches my videos, Mr. Queen.”

“You have a very fascinating and intelligent view of the world of technology, Miss Smoak,” he replied with a smile, their bantering now becoming familiar. “And please, call me Oliver.”

“Then call me Felicity.”

That was when Thea decided that her brother and Felicity Smoak were meant to be.

When the photographer called for picture time, she devised a plan to get them to connect even more. Once the pictures were taken, Thea insisted on taking a look at them, moving away from the two to stand with the photographer. That left Oliver and Felicity standing next to each other with their arms around each other.

Just as Thea predicted, the two were completely lost in their own world. They weren’t talking, but from the look of it, it was as if they were having a conversation anyway. It was a perfect moment, one that Thea captured on her phone.

Afterwards, she sent it to her brother, who saved the picture and used it as his wallpaper screen.

That day had changed everything between the two. They felt closer, having met each other in person. That was also when people caught on to the friendship that was brewing between them. Not just their friends, specifically Felicity’s friends, the Central City crew (Iris still couldn't believe Felicity knew Oliver Queen) but with the general public as well.

The Queen siblings were invited to basically every event and panel Felicity attended during the convention. (This was also when Caitlin and Thea met and ganged up together to play cupid for Oliver and Felicity). And with an event that celebrated the digital world, tons of kids with cameras were able to capture Oliver and Felicity around each other.

Their friends added to the fuel, posting pictures with Oliver in them. Almost all the time in the pictures he was standing with Felicity. Soon after Stars in Starling Festival, the internet started calling them ‘Olicity’.

Caitlin swore she had nothing to do with the name spreading.

It didn’t matter though, the friendship between Oliver and Felicity only deepened. Felicity decided to stay a few more days in Starling City after the convention, in which she spent more time with Oliver. That was also when she met Oliver’s group of friends.

They all had the same kind of reaction to her as her friends had with him. They all agreed that there was chemistry between the two, and much like Thea, they were waiting for when they finally would make it official.

Oliver also invited Felicity to tour Queen Consolidated, specifically the Applied Science Division. Based on their past conversations, he knew that was the kind of field that Felicity had always dreamed of being part of. He wanted to let her tour the place, to see what he had been working on. He also selfishly wanted to give her something that she’d always dreamed of.

It was worth it, seeing the wide look of amazement in her eyes. Oliver swore in that moment that she looked so beautiful as she took in their state-of-the-art laboratories. He wanted to see her react like that again and again. He knew he would do everything in his power to give her that reaction again.

He also invited Felicity to sit in one of their meetings. It was no surprise that she completely charmed everyone in the room, including his stepfather, Walter Steele. She even became friends with his lead engineer, Curtis Holt. There was also the fact that, when Oliver started to talk about his Green Initiative (his plan in helping Starling City with sustainable energy), she also gave her own input, basically backing up Oliver’s proposal. She knew a lot of Oliver’s intention with the initiative as they’d spoke about it countless times before.

Felicity continued to go back to Starling City, so much so that she was rarely in Central City anymore. Which didn’t go unnoticed by her friends, and especially when Caitlin confronted her about it.

“It’s like your life is in Starling City now.”

“That’s not true, Snow Monster. Central City is where I live!”

“Yeah, but it’s not your home anymore, Smoak Monster,” she smiled sadly at her best friend when they spoke through Skype. “You’ve basically been living in Starling City these past months. The only time you came back here is when I reminded you that we had a fitting for the bridesmaid’s dresses.”

“Which I did make!”

“And I’m glad for it. But Felicity, it’s been so long since you joined us for game night. We miss you.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I haven’t been… there. It’s just… I’m having such a great time here in Starling City. It’s been so… incredible.”

“Yeah, I can tell. You seem more like your old self whenever I talk to you now. As sad as I am to admit it, I think Starling City really suits you.”

Despite the encouraging words, Felicity could tell that her best friend wasn't too happy about it. Which made sense. Being in Starling City took her away from her. She and Caitlin had been attached at the hip ever since they were roommates at MIT their freshman year. They’d lived with each other ever since then. The only time they separated was when Caitlin and Ronnie got engaged and moved in together. That was almost a year ago.

It was fine since they still lived in the same city, but now, it seemed things were starting to change. Especially when Felicity got an offer to intern at Queen Consolidated while they work on the Green Initiative. The work was exactly the kind of project Felicity had been yearning to be part of and she was really tempted to say yes.

In fact, her first instinct was to say yes.

However, her fantasy bubble had burst as soon as she had her heart set on saying yes. With Felicity being in Starling City so constantly, the public took notice. Especially since she was always attached to either Thea or Oliver. (Moreso Oliver). The tabloids took a lot of notice, of course, capitalizing on the internet’s love for Felicity and happy to finally have something to talk about in regards to Oliver Queen.

With the unwanted press, a lot of people (mainly Queen Consolidated board members) were skeptic about Oliver’s association with an ‘internet star’. Fortunately for him, he had Walter and Curtis’s support with their decision to hire her to work on the Green Initiative.

It still made Felicity contemplate her career. As much as she loved her YouTube life, this opportunity with Queen Consolidated had been what she had been dreaming of since she could remember. And from the look of it, her online career could be the thing that got in her way. That was when she really contemplated quitting YouTube. She even made a video about going on hiatus, without any indication of when she’ll be back. Or if she will.

Needless to say, this shocked her entire fanbase.

When she saw the video, Thea immediately confronted her about it.

“Felicity, you aren't honestly thinking about stopping YouTube, are you?” Thea had been anxious about the answer.

“I really don’t know anymore,” Felicity sighed. “I love doing this. It’s really the thing that brings joy to my life, but… it’s just not enough anymore.”

“Then why not do both?”

“Come on, Thea. Who would take me seriously in the tech world when there’s a video of my friend doing my makeup blindfolded that’s roaming around the internet?”

It surprised her when Oliver confronted her, too.

“You know you don’t have to change anything about yourself, right? I love the YouTuber part of you.”

“Even when it’s at the expense of your company?”

“My company doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it matters, Oliver! How can they take you seriously when you hire a D list internet star to work for your company?”

“Because you’re brilliant and everyone in the company knows it. Walter and Curtis sure do and they let the board know just how much of an advantage we can gain with you on our team.”

“That’s sweet of them, but that’s not gonna change the public’s mind about me. About us. They’re gonna keep making fun of you if you keep associating yourself with an internet star. I’m just a joke to the public.”

“No, you’re not! You’re SmoakTech89, the funniest and smartest girl on the internet. You bring so much joy into people’s lives, you don’t even know the kind of impact your videos make. Your light, your wit and your kindness make people feel like they’re not alone. Thea can see it, the thousands of kids I saw at the convention who waited hours in line to meet you can see it. And I definitely can see it.”

Felicity bit her lower lip, looking torn at his words. He knew better than anyone exactly how much it meant to her that she could influence kids in a positive way. But he also knew just how much working at Queen Consolidated meant to her and her personal dreams.

“Felicity…” He whispered, taking her hands into his. “I know you’ve been feeling restless with the YouTube thing lately, but I also know how much you love it. Maybe you don’t feel as inspired now with your videos, but I know for a fact that part of you is still there, the part that wants to create something and share with your viewers. Don’t throw that away because you think it’ll damage my reputation. I don’t care about that. I care about you and what makes you happy. And I know for a fact that YouTube makes you very happy.”

In the end it was an encounter with a little girl and her father that made her reconsider.

Felicity was out shopping in Starling City with Caitlin in tow. Her best friend had visited her in the city she now felt was becoming her home. Which would become a reality as soon as her contract with Queen Consolidated was signed and she could find an apartment. Which is also a good reason to have her best friend with her.

Caitlin had apologized to Felicity for making her feel like she wasn’t being supportive of her move to Starling City. It sucked that Felicity wouldn't be 20 minutes away from her anymore, instead she'd be a 2-hour drive, but she also knew that this was something her best friend had been wanting for a very long time. Which is why she was showing her support for her best friend by visiting her in her new city to help her look for a new apartment.

They took a break from apartment hunting to take advantage of the great shopping places in the city when they bumped into a viewer. The young girl’s name was Zoe and she had dragged her dad shopping with her. The young girl was completely in awe when she ran into her favorite YouTube stars, gushing over them unapologetically.

“Are you really gonna stop doing YouTube?” Zoe asked Felicity after they had taken pictures. “Please don’t stop! I really love your videos!”

“Thank you, Zoe. But, right now I’m focusing on my new job,” Felicity said politely with a smile. “YouTube will always be there, though, I’m just not sure when I’m gonna be able to post more.”

It was clear that wasn’t the answer the young girl was looking for as her shoulders deflated and her head hung low. She didn’t say anymore, though, didn’t try and beg Felicity to change her mind. But her father noticed the change in her mood and looked up at Felicity.

It was clear to him that Felicity could also sense the young girl’s disappointment as there was a look of remorse in her eyes. He looked at her understandingly and smiled.

“My name’s Rene Ramirez, I’m Zoe’s father.” He introduced himself to Felicity and Caitlin. “And I just want to say thank you, to both of you.”

The two looked at him questioningly.

“My daughter loves watching your videos. Especially yours.” He shot a look at Felicity. “And because of that, she’s become more interested in learning. I think it’s really great what you two are doing, how you two are influencing kid’s minds. Especially young girls like my daughter. And I know her friends have become more interested in science too.”

“Yeah, my friends and I had a sleepover and watched all of Cosmo’s on Netflix after I saw your vlog when you did that with your friends,” Zoe added eagerly, shooting an excited grin towards Felicity.

Rene looked at his daughter proudly, then back at the two girls. “If I had a role model like you when I was a kid, I probably would have gone a different path. So I’m glad my daughter has you two. So again, thank you.”

“Thank you, Mr. Ramirez,” was all Felicity could say.

“Call me Rene. And good luck on your next adventure.”

That encounter had reminded Felicity exactly why she had started with YouTube in the first place; the fact that she knew she could impact young kid’s minds, especially little girls, meant a lot to her. Probably as much, if not more, than working in Queen Consolidated.

With that, she went back to posting videos, letting her viewers know that she hadn't completely fallen off the earth. Everyone in her life had been so happy to see her posting again. Especially, Oliver.

“I’m glad you’re back posting videos again.”

“Well I didn’t want to deprive you of a weekly video of my babbling… even though now you can actually hear my babbling whenever you want. Oh god, how are you not sick of me yet?”

He only chuckled, taking her in his arms. “Never. I can never get tired of you and your babbling.”

“You’d be the first,” she mumbled against his chest, though she hugged him back.

Ever since they met, they had been completely comfortable with sharing each other's personal space. At first it was just friendly touching, but now they have this need to always be close to each other when they’re in the same room. It’s one of the many reasons why all of their friends question their relationship. They insist they’re just platonic, though how they act says otherwise.

“In all seriousness, I am glad you’re posting again,” Oliver says, pulling his head back so he can look at her. “These videos, they’re a part of you. They're a big part of the person you’ve become. And you know how I feel about her.”

That was actually the first time either of them ever acknowledged this _thing_ between them. But it didn’t feel new at all. In fact, it felt normal.

Felicity smiled in response, leaning her head forward, resting her forehead against his.

She had never felt happier.

 

* * *

 

“You know it’s just your classic boy meets girl through Twitter.  That is actually how we met; through Twitter. Then we met in person at Starling Fest, and then we became even closer friends.”

“The next question is from **@ZoeIsSmoaked** – Can you call Oliver and see what he’s doing right now?”

“Kind of weird, but okay.”

“Hey… I’m just doing a Q&A and they wanted me to call you and see what you’re doing… oh really? Okay, one sec.”

“Well look who just happened to drop by.”

_“Hello.”_

_“…”_

“Oh my god, don’t tell me you’re actually shy right now.”

_“Well I’m not used to this.”_

“You, Mr. I-Just-Got-A-New-Ferrari-Watch-Me-Speed-All-Over-Starling is camera shy?”

_“I was 18 and an idiot back then.”_

“I’ll say, you definitely had questionable haircut choices.”

_“Can we please stop with the teasing. I thought this was a Q &A video? Get to your questions.”_

“Fine. I actually only have time for one question because Oliver and I have to go to an event tonight. Hence why we’re both dressed up. We definitely don’t dress up like this everyday. This makeup alone makes me feel like a clown.”

_“I think you look beautiful.”_

“…”

“Stop trying to distract me, let’s get on with the question. Okay, this last one is from **@OlicityTechNerd** – are you and Oliver dating?”

“Umm…”

_“…”_

“…”

_“You know I think we’re actually getting late to the event.”_

“You know what, I think you’re right. I’m sorry guys, that’s all the time we have. I promise I’ll post a new video next week. Which reminds me, I’m actually thinking about posting on Thursdays instead of Wednesdays. What do you think? Let me know in the comments below. I will see you next week, love you all. Bye! Say bye, Oliver.”

_“Bye Oliver.”_

“Oh my god, you’re such a dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> If you want to say hi, or give me a prompt, come to my tumblr: [bokayjunkie](http://bokayjunkie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
